


Adventures With You

by PlasmUser



Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chief Flat (oc), Chief Flat is good dad (tm), Faye (oc) - Freeform, Faye is best wing man, I realize that I ramble in the tags way more than i should, Like, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Mighty is big goof, Mighty likes to travel, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Not Beta Read, OC, OC For Plot Purposes - Freeform, Smut, Well - Freeform, Wing Woman, a single sentence, but there's the warning to keep peoples safe, but very briefly, gay and in love, goofy smut, happy smut, might actually make them in our au, mild smut under the influence, oh uh, slight backstory for our boys, these boys are just, unnamed culture, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasmUser/pseuds/PlasmUser
Summary: Literally a smut gift for my baby~ sorry lol.Mighty and Ray have been traveling for some time when they run into some people from Mighty's past. Ray learns a few things from Mighty's past travels and the two grow closer as a couple
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Ray the Flying Squirrel
Series: Webbi and Plasm's Sonic AU thing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748845
Kudos: 8





	Adventures With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WebbiSnekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbiSnekki/gifts).



> Alright, I'm here to quickly establish a few things. For our au, Mighty and Ray don't have a brotherly bond. They met when Ray was 10 and Mighty was 12 and helped each other survive in their own harsh environment for three years. Mighty was Ray's first crush and a lot of shit goes down to separate the two for a year, and much of their reunion is Mighty pushing Ray away to protect him. They don't start dating until Mighty is 23 and Ray is 21. 
> 
> At the time of this story, Mighty is 25 and Ray is 23. They're my precious babies and I'm glad I could write this gift for the love of my life who I've known for so long. If you don't like Mighty/Ray as a pairing well, hun you're reading the wrong story. Sorry.
> 
> This is a smut piece so 18+ only. if you aren't 18 please hit that back button and read something else okay?

The two had been traveling through the woods for several weeks now and had already had many adventures; from fighting Robotnik's badniks to discovering places they had never been to, to meeting tribes of people who remembered Mighty from the armadillo's previous adventures, the two had very little downtime. Not that Ray minded, he and Mighty had a lot of catching up to do, a lot of things they wanted to do together that they never had the chance to. To be honest, Ray was pretty grateful that he and Mighty were traveling now, though he had to admit, he wished the two had more time to talk in private, but as of late, they were spending time with one of the tribes of Mobians hidden away in a large series of mountains they had traveled to before 

Stumbling upon the tribe had been completely by accident, and Mighty was genuinely baffled that they had made it this far as quickly as they did. The two had already met up with several groups of people that Mighty knew from his previous travels, and most of the time they were able to slip away with little fanfare. Apparently, this time would be different. 

Giving his partner a sympathetic look as they neared the little tucked away village, Mighty reached out to gently grip Ray’s hand. “We’ll probably be stuck here for a while.” His voice was low and quiet. 

Feeling a bit confused, Ray looked between Mighty and the village. “What do you mean Mighty? What’s so different about this place compared to the others?” 

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Mighty offered a sheepish smile in response “Well you see, back when I was running around after...well..y’know…” shifting uncomfortably Mighty pulls his hand away from Ray’s. “I was in a bad spot. I picked fights with just about anyone or thing that I thought could beat me…”

“Oh gosh, Mighty don’t tell me you-”

Shaking his head quickly Mighty laughs. “No no no. I didn’t hurt anyone here. Actually, I saved their Chief’s daughter. Apparently, a large serpent had been stalking the villagers and eating any that came by. I happened to pass by here right when it was trying to get her.” 

By this time, several of the villagers guarding the entrance to their destination had noticed their arrival and were scrambling to look over one another. Mighty and Ray had barely made it to the entrance before several armed guards were meeting them, along with a regally dressed older skunk Mobian who had laugh lines crinkling at the sight of them. 

“Mighty.” The skunk smiled at the two. “I see you brought a friend.”

Mighty offered a slight bow of respect to the older Mobian which Ray quickly scrambled to follow suit. Letting out a deep laugh, the skunk placed a hand on Mighty’s shoulder and the two embraced, much like a father would embrace a son returning home from travels. 

“It’s been far too long my friend.” the chief pulled back, patting Mighty’s shoulder.

“That it has, sir, that it has.” 

“Now now. There are no formalities here Mighty. You know I think of you as my own son.” turning his cloudy green eyes towards the nervous squirrel Mobian he holds out his hand, greeting the younger man. “And who might you be young man?”

“Oh uh. I’m Ray! It’s a pleasure to meet you…?” 

“I am Chief Flat. And any friend of Mighty’s is more than welcome here among us.” Turning back towards Mighty he opens his arms in a grand gesture. “We shall hold a feast! For the return of our hero!” 

The people standing behind the group cheered and immediately began preparations for the festivities. Flat dragged the two through the village, chatting with Mighty about changes in defenses and the concerns his people had with modernization and the fear of losing their culture. Ray, while confused, was quite happy with meeting some of the people that indirectly helped Mighty out through that rough patch in his life. 

He was, however, upset with the lack of time he was able to spend with his boyfriend. Every time the two stopped to try and talk to each other, someone came up to talk to Mighty or children started tugging at Ray’s patagium (the flaps of skin flying squirrels use to glide) staring in awe at the Mobian they had never seen before. He knew the villagers weren’t doing it intentionally, they were just happy to see Mighty again, but it was kind of ticking him off. He knew better than to let it bother him, so he didn’t lash out, mostly making pouty faces at Mighty any chance he could get. The other Mobian would usually give him a small frown before mouthing a quick “I’m sorry” as he was getting dragged off by Flat. 

Several hours later, as the sun was setting over the mountain top, the festival was in full swing. People danced and sang around the small square of the village, Mighty getting dragged into several dances with some of the older women in the village. Ray sat in his seat, clapping along with the music and laughing as Mighty tried not to step on any feet. He was a terrible dancer after all. Still, Ray couldn’t help the aching loneliness that clutched his heart. Letting out a soft huff, the flying squirrel propped his face upon his palm and nibbled on some of the fruit that was offered. 

“You know, it’s kind of sad to sit alone at a party like this.” A feminine voice from his right caused the man to jump, letting out a high pitched yelp before he spun his head around to look at the skunk woman who had taken the seat by him. 

Smiling at the startled Mobian, the woman offers a hand, giving Ray a firm handshake. “I’m Faye.”

“Heh. I’m Ray. It’s nice to meet you.” the man squeaked before clearing his throat. “And uh, what do you mean it’s sad? I’m just not a good dancer that’s all. “ Ray lied, quickly taking a drink out of his cup. 

Mossy green eyes twinkled with laughter as Faye lifted her own glass, glancing over at Mighty who had just finished dancing with a group of giggling young women. Sipping out of the glass the woman places a hand on the table next to Ray’s. 

“If you don’t go dance with him, I will.” 

Jumping, Ray looks up at the woman. “Wait wha-?” 

“Father intends to try to push me to propose to him before he leaves again. So if you don’t clarify your relationship with Mighty, my father will announce the plans in front of the whole village.” 

Ray’s throat clenched at her words before he whipped his head back to look at Mighty. No. The two had just been started to figure out their feelings for each other, and Ray didn’t want to push Mighty into a situation that would make him uncomfortable, but the idea of Mighty being married..to someone..anyone else gnawed at his insides. Standing up, Ray nervously shuffled towards Mighty who was currently talking to Flat. Looking back at Faye with a nervous glance, his face warmed as the skunk woman winked at him while giving him a quick thumbs up. 

Reaching out, Ray gently gripped Mighty’s hand, drawing his and Flat’s attention towards himself. Shifting nervously, Ray glanced up at Mighty, keeping his chin tucked down. “Hey, Mighty?”

Giving Ray a tender smile, Mighty gently squeezed his partner’s hand. “What’s up Ray?” 

“Uhm. Can we..uh.” face burning with embarrassment, Ray had to swallow a bit before clearing his throat. “Can we go dance?” 

Mighty’s ears perked up at this before a faint blush dusted his own muzzle. Looking back at Flat he offers the elder an apologetic smile. “Sorry Flat. We’ll have to continue our talk later.” 

Keep Ray’s hand in his own, Mighty easily tugs the smaller Mobian out onto the “dancefloor”, guiding Ray into the natural rhythm of the traditional dance. Spinning his partner, Mighty grins before pressing his forehead against the smaller man’s. 

“So. You gonna tell me where this burst of confidence came from?” he teases, laughing as Ray’s face flushes bright red. 

“D-Do I have to have a reason to dance with my boyfriend?” Ray grumbles, his ears burning as Mighty leans down to nuzzle into the fur on top of his head. 

“You’re so cute, Ray. I missed you too.” Hugging his partner close, Mighty begins to pepper kisses all over Ray’s face, smiling even more as his boyfriend slowly begins to relax and giggle at the affection. 

“Okay okay. I give. I was talking to Faye...her dad wants her to propose to you, and I just. I already missed you all day and didn’t want you to get dragged into something like that Mighty.” Ray confessed easily enough.

“Oh boy. So he still won’t let that go?” rubbing the back of his neck once more, Mighty looks back at Flat before tugging Ray back into their dance. “Sorry about that Ray. I’ll talk to him after we’re done. Right now though, I just want to look at you.” 

The two danced through several songs, laughing as several kids joined them. Mighty became a jungle gym very quickly as he and Ray enjoyed the festivities. After their dance was finished, Mighty nervously explained to Flat that he and Ray were in fact dating. For too long of a moment, Flat watched the two before letting out a deep laugh and scooping the two men into his arms. 

Raising his goblet up in a toast, Flat announces his support of their future union. The village cheers for their hero and his chosen and the party goes late into the night. Eventually, many of the villagers fall asleep from their overconsumption of the rich whine that had been opened upon Flat’s announcement, and Mighty too found himself growing tired from events of the day. Ray was currently leaning against his arm, hugging the limb to his chest with his head on Mighty’s shoulder. 

“You two are more than welcome to stay in the guest house.” Flat’s deep voice snapped Mighty out of his tired musings. 

Looking up at the chief, he smiles. “I wouldn’t want to put you out. You all have already done enough for us-”

“Nonsense Mighty. For everything you’ve done for us, letting you and Ray stay a few nights is the least we could do. I mean, we wouldn’t still be here if it weren’t for your actions. Please. Just go rest, I’ll handle these drunkards for the rest of the night.”

Ray gently grips Mighty’s arm, giving his boyfriend a tired smile. “It’ll be okay Mighty. We can stay here.” 

Several guards escorted the tired heroes to the guest house. Thanking them several times, Mighty and Ray slowly began to relax in the simple, but pleasant room. Carved oak walls surrounded them as they lay together on the plush feather bed. Groaning happily, Mighty stretches his limbs, smiling as Ray claims his arm as his pillow. 

Curling his arm around Ray, he holds the other man close to his chest, turning on his side to hold Ray as close as he can. Leaning down, he presses their foreheads together, humming happily as Ray lets out a pleased noise. Several minutes passed like this, the two relaxing against each other and just enjoying each other’s company.

“I missed you so much today Ray.” Mighty whispered, breaking the silence. 

Blue eyes stared lovingly up at the other man as gentle, striped fingers combed through Ray’s tuft of golden hair. Letting out a happy sigh, Ray leans up to gently pepper kisses along Mighty’s chin, looping his arms around the armadillo’s neck, holding him close as they nuzzled their faces together. 

“I missed you too baby. Today took so long. I had hoped that we could say hi and just keep going until we made it back to the den.” 

“No Mighty. I’m happy! Like, sure, I was lonely throughout the day but I was happy to meet some of the people who helped you when I wasn’t able to. They are all super friendly and just. They love you so much and I’m glad that they were there for you when I couldn’t be.” tangling his fingers with Mighty’s, Ray leans up to press little kisses to the other man’s cheeks. 

Growing flushed, Mighty leaned back, shuddering as Ray continued to kiss the side of his face, trailing down to his neck while holding his boyfriend’s hands. Reaching up, the armadillo lightly tugs on Ray’s hair, pulling his partner’s head up to force eye contact before leaning in and pressing their lips together once more. Pressing his knee between golden thighs, Mighty rolls the two of them over, pinning Ray beneath him. 

Finally pulling back, Mighty gently cups Ray’s face, aqua eyes meeting blue before the two press together once more. Wrapping his tail around Ray’s Mighty lets out a content sigh as he begins to press open mouth, wet kisses along the other man’s neck, letting his sharp teeth graze over the sensitive skin there. The man beneath him let out a quiet moan, eyes sliding shut as Mighty continued to nip lightly at his skin. 

“Mighty…” Ray whispered, reaching up to attempt to pull the other man closer. 

Soon the two were grinding lightly against one another, the mix of alcohol and longing pushing any signs of hesitance out the door. Mighty’s sharper teeth sunk into the delicate flesh between Ray’s shoulder and neck, causing Ray to let out high, keening moan. Ray claws sink into Mighty’s shoulders as the two continued to grind their pelvises together, his own legs shifting to wrap around the other man’s waist. Pressing his lips against Ray’s collar bone, Mighty lets out a low snarl as he reaches down, lightly cupping Ray’s sheath, rubbing the heated flesh until the other’s cock slowly emerged, red and throbbing. 

Chuckling, Mighty shifts to slowly begin stroking Ray’s leaking cock, a half-lidded, sleazy look on his face. “My my, Ray. Look how excited you got just from a little heavy petting.” he teases his partner, causing the squirrel to whine pitifully.

“Mighty!” Ray immediately moved to cover his face. “Don’t tease! You know how I get...you make me so...gah!”

Mighty silenced ray with another kiss, wiggling his snout between the other Mobian’s hands to happily press several kisses to his lover’s lips, a big goofy grin on his face. “I know Ray. I just love seeing how flustered you get. You’re so cute babe~” 

Twisting his wrist, Mighty lightly rubbed one of his claws against Ray’s leaking slit, causing the other man to jump and moan loudly. Keeping his knee pressed against one of Ray’s thighs to keep them spread, Mighty lifts his hand, which is coated in Ray’s fluids and wiggles his fingers playfully in Ray’s face, causing the other to giggle and push his arm away. 

“Mighty nooooo!” he giggles again, shaking his head as his thighs tremble with anticipation. 

“Alright alright. You’re just so cute I can’t help myself, babe.” reaching down to stroke Ray’s cock once more, making sure to thoroughly coat his fingers in the sticky fluids before teasingly dragging the soaked digits down Ray’s balls, finally pressing the tip of once finger to Ray’s entrance. He felt Ray’s tail go rigid as the man begins to wiggle with anticipation, his cock twitching and leaking onto the fur of his stomach. 

“Well well. Someone seems eager~” Mighty coos as he prods the tight ring of muscles, his own cock twitching to life at the sight of his partner so eager and waiting for him. 

“Mighty. Please…” Ray gasps, attempting to spread his own thighs further apart, pushing his hips up in a slight jutting motion. 

Leaning up to press his face against Ray’s, he nuzzled the fur there as he slowly pushes one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles, his lover letting out a relieved moan beneath him. He could already feel Ray twitching around his finger as he twisted and stretched the other man open. 

“Oh~” Mighty coos, watching as Ray slowly begins to writhe beneath him. “You’re so warm, baby. I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Ray shuddered at Mighty’s words, his hips bucking slightly. 

“I can’t wait-ahh-either Mighty. Please. I want you so bad.” Ray whines softly, clenching around Mighty’s finger and bucking once more. 

“Not yet, hun, I don’t want to rush this. I want to avoid hurting you as much as I can.” Mighty murmurs, twisting his hand and slipping a second finger inside of Ray. 

Twisting and scissoring his fingers, Mighty relished at the soft heat around his fingers, occasionally stretching Ray open and holding the position to teasingly press the tip of his third finger against the entrance. Finally slipping the third in, he could hear Ray’s voice hitch as he moans and claws at Mighty’s shoulders. With just a little effort, Mighty pressed the pads of his fingers against the tight bundle of nerves, watching with a pleased grin as Ray cries out and jerks beneath him. 

“Think you’re ready for me, baby?” Mighty whispers, pressing a small kiss to Ray’s forehead, who only whimpers and nods, his chest heaving as he wiggles.

Pulling his fingers out of Ray, Mighty chuckles as his partner whines and reaches out for him once more. “Hold on, babe. Just a little more.” 

Reaching into his bag on the other side of the bed, Mighty pulls out a small bottle of lube and liberally coats his cock, stroking the throbbing organ before pressing his tip to Ray’s twitching entrance. Gently gripping his partner’s hip with one hand, he uses the other to guide himself as he presses his tip past the tight ring of muscles, clenching his teeth to stifle a moan as Ray clenches around him. Releasing his cock, Mighty reaches down to grip the sheets to keep himself stable as he slowly pushed his way into his lover. 

Taking a shaky breath, Mighty pressed his forehead against Ray’s, smiling as the smaller man writhed beneath him. Once he was fully sheathed inside of the smaller man, he reaches a hand up to cup Ray’s face. 

“You okay, babe?” Mighty whispers, watching as Ray’s face contorts from a look of discomfort to a look of pleasure at finally being filled by the other. 

“Y-Yeah Mighty. I’m okay…” reaching up he hugs Mighty close, nuzzling their faces together before pulling the man above him into a small, heated kiss. 

Slowly pulling back, Mighty pulls his hips away from Ray before pushing back in, watching as the smaller man’s eyes squeeze shut. Keeping a hand o Ray’s hip, Mighty begins a slow rhythm of pulling out and slowly sinking back in, groaning as Ray’s insides tugged at his cock. Eventually, Ray loosened up enough for Mighty to pick speed back up, eventually brushing the tip of his cock against the smaller man’s prostate. Clenching his teeth as Ray writhes and clenches around him, Mighty picks up speed, hitting the smaller man’s prostate with every thrust. He knew he wouldn’t last long, once Ray came he would be over. Ray’s claws stayed in the flesh of Mighty’s shoulders, drawing blood as Mighty pounded away in him, the grip on his hip was tight enough that it would surely leave dark bruises. 

“M-Mighty. I’m gonna cum…” Ray whined, heat coiling in his stomach as his toes curl in the air behind the two. “It feels so good!” 

Eyes rolling back, Ray cried out as he came, spilling his seed between the two and coating their chests and stomachs. Mighty followed soon after, thrusting quicker and harder as ray’s walls clenched almost painfully around him. The sound of the mattress ripping filled the room as Mighty snarled in Ray’s ear, cumming deep inside of the smaller male. Both of them were panting for breath as Mighty pulled out, some of his seed spilling out of the smaller man. Flopping onto his side beside Ray, Mighty was startled by the cloud of feathers that suddenly surrounded him. 

Snorting, Ray covered his mouth as the two laughed at the now ruined bed beneath them. Laughing until their ribs hurt, Mighty and ray embraced once more, resting comfortably against each other. They don’t know when they fell asleep, but Ray woke to warm, midday sunlight falling on his face, and Mighty’s warm arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Smiling and giggling to himself like a schoolgirl, Ray hugs Mighty’s arm just as tight, happy that he could wake up every day next to the man of his dreams.


End file.
